Let It Go
by Shen Meileng
Summary: Kumohon, jangan membuatku berharap padamu lagi. Aku sudah lelah. Aku sudah cukup disakiti. Aku sudah cukup mengalami semua penolakan-penolakan itu. Jadi, sekarang biarkan aku pergi dari sisimu. Karena saat mencintaimu lagi seperti pisau bermata dua / for NHTD #5th / #Misconception / fanfic number #22 of #99FanficsProject


Kumohon, jangan membuatku berharap padamu lagi. Aku sudah lelah. Aku sudah cukup disakiti. Aku sudah cukup mengalami semua penolakan-penolakan itu. Jadi, sekarang biarkan aku pergi dari sisimu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Let It Go**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU, OOC, Typos. Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini. Untuk NHTD #5th.**

**Let It Go © Smeileng**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Karena saat mencintaimu lagi seperti pisau bermata dua_

* * *

Hinata memandang sekelilingnya dengan tatapan kebingungan. Hinata berada didalam mini bus dan dia duduk dengan seseorang. Hinata tidak paham alasan kenapa dia berada disana, namun kepalanya terasa berat meski dia yakin tidak mengantuk. Matanya terasa berat dan tidak lama tertutup dengan sempurna.

Hinata bukanlah orang yang terbiasa tidur dengan bersandar dibahu orang lain, jadi dia berusaha tidur dengan badan tegap yang semakin lama semakin melorot. Saat itulah Hinata merasakan mini bus menghantam sebuah lubang dan keseimbangannya oleng. Kesadaran Hinata masih tersisa sedikit, namun tidak dengan keseimbangannya.

Meyakini diri sendiri bahwa dirinya akan menghantam lantai mini bus yang dingin dan mungkin akan ada pekikan kaget dari beberapa orang serta ringisan kesakitan darinya terjadi sebentar lagi. Namun nyatanya tidak terjadi dan malah sebuah benda melingkari perutnya serta mengalirkan perasaan yang hangat. Hinata dengan malas membuka mata dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Matanya langsung terbuka lebar saat tahu benda apa yang melingkari perutnya dan berasal darimana asalnya.

Berusaha melepaskan sepelan mungkin, yang malah dibalas dengan benda itu —tepatnya tangan— melingkar semakin erat dan menarik Hinata mendekatinya. Dan suara itu— suara itu benar-benar membuatnya tidak bisa bernafas selama beberapa saat.

"Tenanglah Hinata atau kau terjatuh lagi."

Orang itu mungkin saja tidur —atau berpura-pura tidur— namun dengan jarak sedekat ini, dia pasti sudah gila menyuruhnya untuk tenang! Apakah dia tidak tahu betapa dirinya menyukai orang yang ada didepannya dan berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin sembari _move on_ karena penolakan-penolakan tidak langsung darinya?

Hinata berusaha bernafas atau aku akan pingsan karena kehabisan nafas dengan alasan konyol dan bergumam dalam hati, '_Naruto, kau brengsek!_'

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hinata akhirnya sampai ditempat tujuan dan mengingat apa yang terjadi sehingga dirinya berada disini. Hinata tengah menyelesaikan skripsi dan mengajukan diri untuk bekerja ditempat ini sebagai bahan riset tugas akhir. Sebenarnya alasan yang lebih tepat dirinya memilih tempat ini karena dirinya ingin melarikan diri dari seseorang.

Namun rasanya semua itu terasa percuma sekarang. Orang yang ingin dihindarinya malah bersamanya dan tidak ada seorangpun yang dikenalnya disini untuk membuatnya tampak menyibukkan diri dan tidak menyadari kehadiran orang itu disini. Tapi setelah dirinya ingat kembali, rasanya percuma juga. Insiden memeluk perutnya tadi sepertinya tidak bisa membuatnya berpura-pura tidak saling mengenal. Lagipula kenapa orang itu kemari sih? Bukannya dengan otaknya yang pintar, dia bisa bekerja dengan nyaman dikota dan bukannya tempat pedalaman seperti ini.

"Hinata, biar kubawakan barangmu." Dan sebelum Hinata memberikan persetujuan, koper besar berwarna ungu miliknya sudah diangkat olehnya. Hinata menatap punggung tegap itu dan rambut secerah matahari itu semakin menjauh dari dirinya.

_Jangan berharap padanya lagi Hinata. Ingat penolakan-penolakannya padamu sebelum ini._

Dan Hinata melangkah menyusul pemuda itu. Satu bulan dirinya harus menghabiskan waktu bersama dan dirinya hanya menginginkan hal yang sangat sederhana namun tampaknya sulit untuk terwujud.

_Bisakah dirinya tidak jatuh cinta kembali padanya seperti tiga setengah tahun sebelumnya?_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hinata tidak berharap banyak jika dirinya memiliki teman perempuan dalam tempat yang dipilihnya. Terjun langsung ke lapangan bukanlah pilihan bagi sebayanya karena berbagai faktor. Takut dengan sinar matahari, debu, resiko yang tinggi sampai hanya menjadi seorang domba lugu ditengah lautan serigala —ah, ini perumpamaan yang terlalu mengerikan— yang menurutnya sebenarnya tidak terlalu buruk.

Tapi bagaimanapun juga, Hinata tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaanya saat tahu bahwa ada seorang perempuan disana. Tenten namanya dan penampilannya tomboy —ini yang diharapkan Hinata karena Hinata lelah bersama teman-teman perempuan yang selalu berdandan— yang membuat Hinata _envy_. Kapan dirinya bisa berpenampilan setomboy itu tanpa ayahnya, Hiashi berteriak-teriak bak orang kesurupan?

"Ternyata ada perempuan juga ya? Kupikir hanya aku yang cantik disini," perkataan Tenten itu membuat Hinata tertawa. Yah— meskipun penampilan Tenten tomboy dan terlihat seperti cowok, tapi tetap saja dirinya seorang perempuan bukan? "Dan Hinata, kenapa kamu tidak mengambil _RE_ saja?"

"_Resevoir Engineer_? Tidak, terima kasih. Lagipula sudah banyak perempuan disana dan aku merasa perlu menghibur para lelaki disini dengan kehadiranku," Hinata berkata dengan santai dan membuat Tenten tertawa.

Perempuan yang terjun langsung ke lapangan dimana tempat pengeboran minyak itu berada adalah sesuatu yang langka. Biasanya perempuan lebih suka ditempatkan dibagian _RE _—_Resevoir Engineer_— karena mereka duduk manis dikantor dan hanya sibuk mengitung jumlah cadangan minyak yang datanya diberikan oleh para Geologi. Dan jarang juga seorang perempuan mengangkat tugas tentang kenyataan yang terjadi dilapangan sehingga Hinata pikir bisa menghindar darinya.

_Tapi nyatanya tidak._

"Hinata, ayo cepat! Sebentar lagi kita bakalan berkumpul untuk _briefing_," panggilan Tenten itu membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera berlari menuju Tenten.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Ternyata hari ini hanyalah perkenalan dengan orang-orang yang bekerja di _land rig _—mayoritas laki-laki— dan dari bangsa benua biru karena perusahaan tempat Hinata magang adalah perusahaan asal Prancis. Hinata pikir mereka adalah orang-orang yang sombong dan memandang rendah dirinya karena dirinya pribumi —warga asli daerah itu— namun dugaanya salah. Mereka sangat ramah dan bahkan beberapa terang-terangan menggodanya yang membuat Hinata tertawa. Tenten juga mendapatkan perlakuan yang sama dan seolah tidak mempedulikan tatapan sang pacar yang kebetulan pekerja tetap ditempat itu menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Hyuuga, _do you have a boyfriend_?" Tanya seorang pemuda yang kalau tidak salah ingat bernama Gerald.

"_No. Why you ask that_?"

"_Maybe you want be my girl_," tawarnya sembari memberi tatapan genit dan malah dijitak oleh temannya —kalau tidak salah namanya Alex— dan membuat Hinata tertawa.

Hinata tidak sadar, seseorang menatap apa yang terjadi pada Hinata sejak awal dengan tatapan tidak suka sehingga membuat beberapa orang yang mengajaknya mengobrol memilih untuk meninggalkannya sendirian. Tatapannya pada Hinata cukup membuat orang-orang disekitarnya terintimidasi.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hinata takut gelap.

Harusnya Hinata sudah mempersiapkan diri jika ketempat seperti ini pasti pencahayaanya minim di malam hari. Tapi itu sebenarnya tidak terlalu berpengaruh jika Gerald menceritakan hal-hal yang seram. Sudahkah Hinata berkata jika dirinya sangat takut dengan hal-hal yang mistis seperti itu? Ahh— lupakan. Dirinya sudah terlanjur mendengarkan dan sekarang dirinya harus menguatkan diri untuk tidak takut.

Namun bunyi langkah dibelakangnya membuat Hinata mengabaikan sugesti yang tadi ditanamnya. Hinata refleks berlari dan langkah itu mengikutinya. Dan karena tidak hati-hati —oh ayolah, pencahayaan minim begini— Hinata tersandung batu.

Menyakini rasa sakit akan mengampirinya, ternyata setelah sekian detik hal itu tidak terjadi dan malah sebuah benda hangat melingkar di perutnya. Kenapa rasa hangatnya tidak asing?

"Haah.. Haaah— Hinata, jangan seperti itu. Berbahaya bodoh." Suara itu membuat Hinata lemas. Apalagi dengan jarak sedekat ini, hembusan nafasnya yang menggelitik tepat ditelinganya.

_Tolong, biarkan dirinya amnesia sekarang juga._

"Na-Naruto, tolong lepaskan." Hinata terbata mengatakannya, apalagi Naruto tidak juga kunjung melepaskannya meski menit demi menit berlalu. Naruto mengabaikan perkataan Hinata. Dan dia malah mengajukan pertanyaan yang membuat Hinata tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Kenapa kau memilih tempat ini?"

Hinata diam. Mengunci mulutnya agar perasaannya selama ini tidak akan meluncur dengan bebas dan menghancurkan usahanya selama ini. Dirinya harus kuat untuk melupakan Naruto, karena dia sadar pemuda itu takkan pernah menatapnya sama seperti dia menatap Sakura, gadis yang disukainya sejak awal kuliah dan merupakan sahabatnya.

"Apa kau menghindariku? Jawab Hinata—" suara itu terdengar putus asa dan nyaris meruntuhkan pertahanan Hinata.

"Hinata? Naruto?" Suara _jassy_ Tenten menyelamatkan Hinata. Naruto merenggangkan pelukannya dan Hinata tidak menyia-nyiakan hal ini untuk melarikan diri.

"Hinata!" seru Naruto dan berdecak kesal karena Hinata meninggalkannya bersama tatapan penuh tanya dari Tenten dan Neji. Serta Hinata juga meninggalkannya bersama sebuah pertanyaan yang belum dijawabnya.

_Apa kau menghindariku, Hinata?_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Apa kau menghindariku?_

Bodoh! Tentu saja Hinata memang menghindari Naruto. Lagipula dia pikir kenapa dirinya memilih tempat di pedalaman yang minim sinyal internet dan tidak ada toko buku? Dia pikir mengorbankan hal-hal yang dicintainya itu adalah sesuatu yang gampang? Dan bisikan putus asa apa yang tadi didengarnya?!

Hah— dirinya tidak akan tertipu lagi. Lupakan Hinata yang baik hati dan selalu ramah padanya. Sifatnya sudah ditinggalkannya dirumahnya.

"Hinata, kenapa kau menangis?" Tenten panik dan segera menyodorkan sekotak tisu. Hinata tidak paham maksudnya itu meraba wajahnya yang ternyata telah basah karena air matanya. Hinata akhirnya engambil tisu yang disodorkan oleh Tenten karena dia merasa tidak enak air matanya diseka oleh Tenten.

"Tenten, apa kau bisa bekerja dengan sungguh-sungguh jika disaat bersamaan orang yang ingin kau hindari ada disini?"

"Eh? Maksudmu siapa?" Tenten kaget dan tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum sebuah nama terlintas dikepalanya. "Jangan bilang dia—"

"Ya. Dia. Orang itu, orang yang tadi kau lihat."

"Kenapa Hinata? Apa kau membencinya? Tapi cara kalian saling menatap tidak tampak seperti itu,"

"Entahlah. Bisa dibilang, aku mau _move on_ dari dia."

"Memangnya kalian pacaran? Err— maksudku pernah itu. Eh, maksudku bukan itu. Argh— bagaimana sih menggatakannya yang benar?!" Hinata hanya tertawa melihat Tenten yang panik mencoba menjelaskan maksudnya agar Hinata tidak salah menangkap maksudnya.

"Tidak. Kami belum pernah pacaran. Lagipula dia menyukai sahabatku dan aku yang jatuh cinta padanya selama masa kuliahku. Aku kemari karena aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi sampai saat wisuda nanti,"

Tenten menatap Hinata saat selesai menjelaskan dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Jadi kau jauh-jauh kemari hanya untuk melarikan diri?"

"Tapi kan aku juga—"

"Hinata, aku tahu kau memang tengah menyusun tugas akhir. Tapi dari penjabaranmu, aku malah menangkap tujuanmu sebenarnya kemari hanyalah untuk melarikan diri. Kau tahu Hinata, melarikan diri itu tidak menghasilkan apapun karena kau malah mempersulit dirimu di masa depan. Siapa yang bisa menjamin kau tetap tidak akan _move on_ dari Naruto meski kau disini tanpa kehadirannya?" penjelasan Tenten panjang lebar dan dalam satu tarikan nafas itu membuat mata Hinata berair dan dirinya lagi-lagi menangis. Tenten hanya menghela nafas dan kembali menyodorkan tisunya.

"Maaf. Aku hanya terbawa suasana. Dulu aku juga pernah melakukan hal itu pada pacarku," Tenten sepertinya merasa bersalah pada Hinata. Hinata mengangguk dan mengelap air matanya dengan tisu yang diberikan Tenten sembari mengatur nafasnya.

Tenten baru saja hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun Hinata mendahuluinya dan berkata, "Aku tidak ingin jatuh cinta dengannya lagi. Ini tahun terakhir kami bersama-sama di universitas, setelah itu kami akan memulai jalan sendiri-sendiri. Jadi kupikir— kupikir aku harus mulai membiasakan diri untuk hidup tanpanya."

Tenten mengusap kepala Hinata, berusaha menguatkan gadis itu. "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya?"

Hening sejenak. Tenten yang merasa salah berbicara, baru saja hendak meminta maaf jika Hinata tidak mengatakannya dalam suara pelan yang membuat gadis bersurai cokelat itu semakin merasa bersalah.

"Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya dan jawabannya dia mencintai orang lain."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hari ini Hinata kebagian _shift_ kerja pagi dan sudah dilaboratorium sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Saat perjalanan tadi, dirinya memang sempat berpapasan dengan Naruto, namun Hinata memilih untuk merasa tidak melihatnya. Dan pekerjaanya sudah cukup untuk membuat pikirannya teralihkan untuk sejenak.

Setelah kejadian malam itu, Tenten tidak mengungkit apapun lagi dan lebih memilih untuk menceritakan hal-hal yang dia tahu tentang tempat ini. Kadang Gerald masih suka menggodanya untuk berpacaran dan Alex akan menyelamatkannya dengan menempeleng Gerald. Sungguh, pekerjaanya dan hari-harinya tampak menyenangkan.

Tanpa terasa, seminggu lagi dirinya harus pulang kerumah dan meninggalkan tempat ini yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai rumah sendiri.

_Dan itu berarti dirinya bisa lepas dari Naruto karena mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi sampai saat wisuda_.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hari ini memang hari terakhir dirinya berada ditempat itu dan semua orang mengadakan pesta perpisahan. Sayangnya Hinata tidak bisa ikut karena mendadak tidak enak badan dan sebenarnya Tenten enggan meninggalkannya jika Hinata tidak memaksanya untuk pergi.

"Telepon aku jika kau butuh sesuatu."

Hinata hanya mengangguk dan memilih untuk bergumul dengan selimut hangatnya. Hinata yakin sempat tertidur sebentar sebelum pintu kamarnya diketuk. Dan dipikiran Hinata, mungkin Tenten meninggalkan sesuatu sehingga berkata dengan suara serak. "Masuk saja Tenten. Tidak usah seformal itu. Aku tidak mengunci pintunya,"

Hinata kembali memejamkan mata, namun telinganya mendengar pintunya terbuka. Memilih untuk mengabaikannya dan berusaha untuk tidur. Namun Hinata mendengar kursi yang ditarik mendekatinya serta helaan nafas yang terasa berat. Hinata hendak bertanya pada Tenten kenapa, namun suaranya tidak kunjung keluar.

"Bodoh, kenapa kau bisa sakit seperti ini?"

_Deg! Suara itu. suara itu—_

Tangan besar dan hangat itu mengusap kepala Hinata dengan lembut yang membuat jantung Hinata menggila. Tidak, ini salah! Resolusinya adalah dirinya mau _move on _darinya, bukan kembali jatuh cinta seperti ini!

Hinata berniat membuka matanya dan menepis tangan Naruto, namun urung saat mendengar suara pemuda itu yang terdengar putus asa. "Aku tahu kau membenciku Hinata dan berusaha menghindariku. Aku juga sudah pernah berusaha melupakanmu, namun selalu gagal."

_Tolong jangan berkata apa-apa lagi dengan suara seperti itu. kau membuatku merasa bersalah!_

"Setiap melihat senyumanmu dan tatapanmu yang bersungguh-sungguh, aku kembali jatuh cinta denganmu. Kau boleh menganggapku bodoh, Hinata."

_Siapa yang kau bodohi sebenarnya? Dan bagaimana perasaanmu dengan Sakura?!_

"Ahh— kau bukan hanya boleh menganggapku bodoh Hinata, tapi kau harus menganggapku bodoh. Setiap bersamamu, tanpa sadar aku selalu melakukan hal yang menyakiti perasaanmu. Setiap bersamamu, aku selalu mengatakan hal-hal yang konyol. Maafkan aku, Hinata."

_Pergi! Kumohon pergi!_

"Mungkin setelah ini, kita tidak akan bertemu lagi. Kita akan sibuk menyusun tugas akhir, sidang dan baru akan bertemu lagi sebelum wisuda. Dan setelah itu kita akan benar-benar terpisah."

_Ya. Kita akan terpisah lantaran Sakura pernah berkata begitu selesai wisuda dia akan segera melangsungkan pernikahan dan mempelai prianya pasti kau!_

"Haa— aku akan merindukanmu, Hinata. Aku akan pergi ke Dubai setelah kita wisuda. Perusahaan disana telah menerimaku sebagai karyawannya."

_Kenapa kau mengatakannya pada dirinya?! Kau ingin memamerkan jika kau pergi kesana bersama Sakura untuk bulan madu, hah?!_

"Dan mengenai Sakura, sudah sejak lama aku menyerah mengejarnya. Pacarnya memang orang yang tidak pernah bisa kukalahkan dan aku juga sudah memilikimu, Hinata."

_Jadi dirinya hanya pelarian? Oh great._

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata. Cepat sembuh."

Hinata bisa mendengar derit kursi yang dibawa menjauh dan tidak berapa lama pintu kamarnya tertutup. Hinata melanjutkan tidurnya, namun matanya malah terbuka dan menatap langit-langit dengan tatapan kosong. Semakin lama pandangannya semakin buram dan Hinata tidak perlu mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, karena dirinya lebih dari tahu apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya.

"Kenapa diantara semua tahun, kenapa tahun terakhir kita?" lirih Hinata dan entah bagaimana bentukan wajahnya ke esokan harinya. Malam ini, Hinata menangis sepuasnya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hinata sudah kembali ke keluarganya. Kehidupannya juga sudah kembali dengan normal. Masa penyiksaan diri untuk tugas akhir sudah usai, sidang juga sudah Hinata lewati dengan lancar dan hanya perlu menunggu wisuda kelulusannya. Dan untuk mengisi waktu, Hinata biasanya pergi ke pepustakaan daerah untuk membaca karya sastra. Kadang Hinata menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang masih sering di cap sebagai orang yang salah jurusan oleh teman-teman seangkatannya karena hobinya yang satu ini.

Berbicara tentang buku, kenapa buku yang satu itu susah sekali digapai sih? Kalau tahu begini, Hinata tadi pakai _high heels_ dan bukannya sepatu _sneaker_ miliknya.

"Buku ini?"

"Ah iya. Terima—" Hinata tidak bisa menyelesaikan perkataanya saat melihat siapa yang mengambilaknnya buku. Namun Hinata segera tersadar dengan lamunannya dan dengan segera mengambil buku yang ada di tangan orang itu. "Terima kasih."

"Ya."

Suasana diantara mereka canggung dan Hinata lebih memilih untuk segera pergi. "Aku duluan ya, Naruto."

"Yaa—" Naruto menjawabnya pelan dan Hinata melangkah pergi. Rambut panjang Hinata yang dilihatnya semakin menjauh dan refleks membuat Naruto berkata, "Hinata!"

Hinata berhenti, lalu menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk mencari sumber suara yang memanggilnya. Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum miris dan saat itulah Hinata tepat memutar dirinya ke hadapannya.

"Ada apa?"

Naruto tidak memungkiri jika dirinya tidak menyukai novel, tapi kalau yang satu ini dirinya tidak bisa mengontrol ucapannya sendiri. Mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu dan biarkanlah mereka bisa seperti dulu lagi, walau hanya dalam keheningan.

"Bantu aku mencari novel yang bagus."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Yang Hinata tahu, Naruto membenci novel.

Jadi jangan salahkan Hinata yang _shock_ dan sampai adegan menjatuhkan novel yang ada ditangannya. Dan setelah sadar serta hendak memungut novel itu, Naruto sudah mengambilnya dan menyerahkannya.

Karena Hinata tidak mau menyiksa Naruto, jadi dia segera mencarikan novel dengan tema yang ringan dan jumlah halaman paling sedikit. Naruto juga tidak banyak komentar saat diberikan novel itu yang membuat Hinata pikir tugasnya sudah selesai.

_Dan ternyata, jauh dari kata selesai._

"Kau pernah membaca yang ini?" Naruto mengikuti Hinata untuk duduk didekat pendingin. Dan Naruto sepetinya tidak membaca peraturan perpustakaan yang dilarang ribut.

"Ya."

Naruto diam dan membuka halaman pertama, sementara Hinata sudah sampai di halaman lima. Dan inilah alasan kenapa semua teman-teman mereka menjuluki Hinata _book worm_. Tanpa sadar, Naruto sudah mengabaikan bacaan yang ada di depannya dan sepenuhnya memandangi Hinata yang tengah serius membaca.

Naruto terlonjak kaget saat Hinata menutup buku bacaanya dan menoleh pada Naruto. Naruto salah tingkah dan merasa dirinya tertangkap basah tengah melakukan sesuatu yang salah.

"Aku bukan buku, jadi jangan memandangku terus."

"Ah maaf. Tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya."

Hinata menghela nafas dan membawa buku-buku yang ditangannya untuk dipinjam. Pulang kerumah memang jauh lebih baik ketimbang disini dan bertemu dengan orang yang tidak ingin ditemuinya. Bagaimanapun juga, Hinata tidak ingin bertemu dengan Naruto sampai hatinya siap. Sampai hatinya sudah merasa tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta pada Naruto dan jatuh cinta pada siapapun sampai waktunya nanti.

"Hinata tunggu aku."

Hinata menulikan pendengarannya dan mempecepat langkahnya untuk memasuki lift. Dan hal yang terakhir kali Hinata lihat adalah wajah Naruto sebelum pintu lift tertutup dengan sempurna. Hinata tidak sanggup menopang tubuhnya, bersandar pada dinding lift dan berusaha tidak menangis didalam lift. Siapa tahu ada kamera CCTV disana yang membuatnya nanti akan ditanyai macam-macam oleh petugas perpustakaan.

"Hinata, kita perlu bicara." Itulah suara yang didengar Hinata pertama kali saat pintu lift terbuka dan menampilkan Naruto dengan nafas naik turun dihadapannya. Sebelum Hinata menutup pintu lift, Naruto sudah masuk dan menekan lantai yang tidak seharusnya dituju.

"Pergi! Aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu tahu!"

"Tidak sampai kau mendengarkanku."

"Apa lagi yang perlu dibicarakan?! Aku bukan siapa-siapa dan kamu juga bukan seseorang yang penting dalam hidupku!"

Naruto terdiam. Hinata terdiam, menyesali perkataanya tentang Naruto yang tidak penting dalam hidupnya. Pendusta sekali dirinya, sementara disetiap malam nama Naruto selalu terukir didalam pikirannya dan sosok Naruto selalu muncul dalam mimpinya.

"Kau benar Hinata, aku bukan siapa-siapamu. Maafkan sikapku yang menganggumu."

Sungguh, putar waktu kembali dan Hinata benar-benar akan mendengarkan perkataan Naruto sampai selesai.

"Sampai jumpa di wisuda nanti," hanya itu yang bisa Hinata katakan sebelum keluar dari lift dan berjalan menuju mobilnya.

Setelah masuk kedalam mobil dan meletakkan buku yang dipinjam pada kursi penumpang, Hinata memandang kedepan dengan tatapan kosong. Lalu tidak lama kemudian Hinata terisak dan meletakkan kepalanya pada setir mobilnya.

_Kenapa mereka berdua saling menyulitkan perasaan sendiri?_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Endingnya gantung? Apa yang kalian harapkan dari Tragedy day gays? :"))**

**Ini NHTD gays, jadi emang harus tragedy dong hubungan mereka XDD #disyambel**

**Terima kasih buat Mr.A yang menjadi inspirasi fanfic ini. Mungkin aku sudah tidak memiliki perasaan apapun lagi padamu, tapi terima kasih atas waktu kita yang singkat itu :3**

**Smeileng**

**09/07/2014**


End file.
